Entre les deux mon coeur balance
by Lillybulle
Summary: Yuuki réfléchit au dilemme qui la hante. Zero ou Kaname?


**Auteur :** Lilybulle ou Blackroses

**Crédits :** personnages à Matsuri Hino et Paroles d'Alizée.

**Note :** Petit one-shot sans grand intérêt mais bon, j'avais envie de l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Depuis cette nuit de neige où Kaname m'avait sauvé la vie, un sentiment avait investi mon cœur. Je l'avais toujours aimé d'un amour innocent, comme celui d'un enfant. Je m'étais alors imaginé que je ne ressentirais jamais rien pour un autre garçon. Jamais, puisque j'étais amoureuse de mon sauveur. Logique, non ? Malgré tout, Zero était entré dans ma vie, et j'avais décidé de l'aider, quitte à commettre la pire péché qu'il soit pour un humain, celui d'offrir son sang pour prolonger la vie d'un vampire. Mais qu'importait ? J'étais l'alliée de Zero et je ne voulais pas le voir souffrir. Mais pourquoi ? Je me posai souvent cette question, sans en trouver la réponse. A moins que celle-ci soit bien trop dérangeante…

Je m'allongeai sur mon lit en silence pour ne pas réveiller Yori et fermai les yeux. Etait-il possible… que je les aime tous les deux ?

_**Où est "IL"  
Quand il m'abandonne  
Toute la vie  
Est loin**_

Avant de rentrer à l'Académie, à chaque fois que Kaname me rendait visite, j'étais folle de joie et espérais qu'il ne reparte jamais. Malheureusement, je n'avais droit à sa présence que quelques heures, qui me semblaient être que de maigres minutes. A peine s'éloignait-il de la maison, que, l'espace de quelques instants, mon monde s'arrêtait de tourner. Et même en grandissant, à chaque fois qu'il me quittait, j'avais toujours cet étrange poids sur le cœur. Toujours.

_**Où est "LUI"  
J'aime sa voix d'homme  
Sans lui "IL" n'est rien**_

Quand Zero prononçait mon prénom, j'avais l'impression qu'il sonnait différemment. Et puis, peut-être parce que j'avais vécu avec lui pendant quatre ans, mais je m'étais habituée à sa voix et je l'aimais. Oui, j'appréciais ses intonations et son ton un peu plus grave quand il était énervé. J'aimais aussi sa voix quand elle s'adoucissait légèrement, au moment où il me demandait d'arrêter de pleurer ou quand il était inquiet.

_**  
"Lui" est plus vieux  
Je porte son pull marine**_

Kaname était plus âgé que moi et c'était aussi pour ça que sa présence me rassurait. En effet, depuis toujours, je me sentais petite mais à l'abri dans ses bras. Et puis ses grandes mains sur ma joue, me donnaient un sentiment étrange.

J'aimais aussi son odeur. Elle m'envoûtait. Parfois, quand j'étais encore qu'une enfant, il me donnait l'une de ses chemises pour que je dorme avec. Si seulement ça pouvait encore être le cas…

_**  
L'eau de ses yeux  
Est bleue, d'un bleu des mers de Chine**_

Et puis il y a ses yeux, soit d'un noir d'encre de Chine, soit d'un rouge couleur sang. « Lui » était un vampire et pourtant…

_**  
"IL" est mystérieux  
Dans sa stratosphère**_

Zero avait toujours été mystérieux. Enfermé dans son monde, il ne laissait personne y entrer. Pourtant, j'essayais souvent de pénétrer dans la forteresse de son cœur, en vain. Cela me blessait car j'espérais tant parvenir à le faire sourire et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas tout seul, et qu'il ne le serait plus jamais, puisque moi, j'étais là. Alors pourquoi s'obstinait-il à me tenir à l'écart ? Avait-il peur, ou bien…

_**  
Entre les deux, je voulais  
Les deux**_

Kaname ou Zero ? Auquel des deux je souhaitais appartenir ? En fait, entre les deux, je crois que je voulais les deux…

_**  
J'ai dans le cœur comme un poids  
Dans la gorge une épine  
De n'avoir fait le choix  
"LUI" ou "TOI"**_

Alors que j'étais persuadée de n'aimer que Kaname, je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne choisir que lui au détriment de Zero. Etais-je horrible ou bien cruelle ? Et à chaque fois que j'y pensais, un poids alourdissait mon cœur et ma conscience. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas capable de choisir ?

_**  
Les fenêtres sont en bois  
Et ces pluies assassines  
Qui coulent au fond de moi  
"LUI" ou "TOI" ...**_

Je pleurais pour l'un, pour l'autre, et pour les deux. Mon cœur pleurait également des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses, de ne pas parvenir à choisir entre eux.

_**  
Où est "IL" ?  
Quand il n'y a personne  
Toute la ville s'éteint**_

Quand « il » était absent, le monde perdait invariablement de ses couleurs. Mais qui était ce « il » ? Kaname ou Zero ? Ou bien les deux ?

_**  
"TOI" et "LUI"  
Mes deux moitiés d'homme  
Sans eux je n' suis rien**_

Si l'un ou l'autre n'était pas là, je me sentais vide. Chacun représentait une partie de moi et en abandonner un, serait perdre un bout de moi-même. Alors que faire ?

_**  
"LUI" est si fort  
Je ris quand il s'ennuie**_

Ils étaient forts tous les deux, chacun à leur manière. L'un, vampire de Sang-pur aux pouvoirs innombrables, l'autre, hunter très bien entraîné. Ils me fascinaient et m'effrayaient.

_**  
Moi, sans les deux, j'ai du vague à l'âme**_

Mais moi sans eux, j'étais malheureuse. J'avais besoin des deux pour me sentir vraiment bien, alors qu'eux ils se haïssaient plus que tout.

_**  
J'ai dans le cœur comme un poids  
Des larmes d'encre de Chine  
Qui me montrent du doigt  
"LUI" ou "TOI"**_

Et au fond de moi, cette voix qui me criait que je devais choisir, que je ne pouvais pas aimer les deux à la fois. Ma conscience dénonçait mon hésitation et me montrait du doigt. Alors, Kaname ou Zero ?

_**  
Retrouver au fond de moi  
Des rondes enfantines  
Mais les chevaux de bois  
Sont froids**_

Si seulement je pouvais revenir à ma certitude d'autrefois, ce temps doux et insouciant où je n'avais aucun doute, celui où je n'aimais que Kaname et personne d'autre. Toutefois, mon enfance ne reviendrait jamais et cette période resterait à jamais figé dans le temps, à l'image d'un lointain souvenir.

Désormais, le temps était mon ennemi et chaque jour qui passait me rapprochait un peu plus d'un probable ultimatum. Malgré tout, je n'étais pas encore assez mature et courageuse pour éliminer une partie de moi. Alors tant pis, je resterais égoïste encore un peu, en les aimant tous les deux.

J'ouvris les yeux à nouveau et tournai la tête vers l'autre lit. Yori semblait dormir profondément et paisiblement. Finalement, mon plus grand péché n'était peut-être pas celui que je croyais. Laisser boire mon sang était « un crime » mais ne concernait que moi. Alors que là… Si l'un ou l'autre s'en rendait compte, s'ils savaient que je ne pouvais me résoudre à les départager, ils en souffriraient probablement. Mais… j'avouais ma faute et avais honte, pourtant… Je les aimais et je les voulais tous les deux. Qu'on me pardonne pour ça. Ou pas.

**FIN… Reviews ? ? ?**


End file.
